1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally known are recycled pulp molding and drying apparatuses (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2009-299217) provided inter alia with a mesh belt conveyor for transferring a web (a “pulp sheet” in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2009-299217), a cutter for cutting the transferred web to a predetermined length, and heating and pressing machine that is arranged more downstream than the cutter in the direction of transfer of the web and heats and dries the cut web.
However, the heating and pressing machine of the recycled pulp molding and drying apparatus is a configuration where the web is held down with a planar lower pressing unit and a planar upper pressing unit, and therefore there is a need for a lower pressing unit and an upper pressing unit of a size that corresponds to the size of the web. For this reason, a problem emerges in that the apparatus configuration is increased in size.